


Snapshots

by sugasets (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugasets
Summary: A long stretch of time, Koushi realizes, is really just a collection of little moments.





	1. in the immediate

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to [A Lot Like Coming Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485765) I mentioned that I had more vignette drafts/ideas saved down and I figured I should let them see the light of day. ^u^ Please expect chapters to be very short! Timeline is very loose, so chapters may not necessarily be chronological or follow immediately after the previous one.

He jolts awake only an hour after seeing Tooru’s red-eye flight off. Tooru hasn’t even landed in Korea yet. Koushi stays up until he receives the _touchdown! Miss you already, Koushi!_ text from Tooru, after which he falls asleep again.

He remains in bed even as he wakes up the second time. Because, while Koushi is aware that life will go on as it always has (just without Tooru’s constant presence), well—

He just needs this one day.

He curls up in his blankets and remembers the one time Tooru rolled him up in them like he was sushi. He has a feeling _I miss you_ will remain perpetual on his tongue throughout these long months.


	2. in teasing

They soon find a time to Skype, a little before they both go to bed that night. Tooru tells him that his exchange university had allowed him to try out for their volleyball team.

“Kou-chan, they’re amazing,” Tooru raves, waving animatedly in front of his laptop camera. Koushi smiles against his arms, folded against the pillow propped under. He laughs to himself as Tooru’s glasses slip down his nose in his excitement. “I think the ace may even be on Bokuto-chan’s level!”

“Really? How about Ushiwaka’s?” Koushi smirks, pleased as punch when Tooru scowls.

“I can’t believe you brought up he-who-shall-not-be-named!” Tooru whines. He crosses his arms and looks away from the screen as he sulks.

“And I can’t believe you’re so cute,” Koushi teases. “Miss you, Tooru.”

Tooru continues to look at the floor, mumbling a reply that Koushi’s internet connection doesn’t allow him to hear. Koushi figures that Tooru’s pink cheeks are response enough.


	3. in drowsiness

Tooru starts nodding off at around one in the morning, and as much as Koushi would want to keep talking to his boyfriend, he knows that Tooru has an early class. He shoos Tooru from Skype with a quick wave and an air-kiss, and Tooru grins sleepily at him.

Koushi’s phone buzzes a little less than five minutes after Tooru logs off.

 **From: Tooru ♡**   
_Koushi, I really wish you were here._

Koushi smiles, fighting the ache that threatens to fill the cavern of his chest.


	4. in accomplishment

He aces his Nutrition midterm and the first person he texts is Tooru. Tooru replies with _knew you could do it! ✮✮✮_ and, Koushi, he can just imagine Tooru’s fingers hovering over his keypad, long and nimble and strong. He laughs and clutches the phone to his chest.

(Because, oh god, what Koushi would give to be clutching Tooru’s hand instead, close to his chest. His heart beats loudly enough to hurt.)


End file.
